SHUN MENGUSIR BOSEN!
by nanonine
Summary: Suatu hari..Shun bosen dan nggak tahu harus ngapain, sampai akhirnya dia nyanyi nggak jelas. dibuat untuk meramaikan fandom SS. gak tau ini termasuk songfic ato bukan tapi ya udahlah. Warning: OOC, Lebay, gaje, rada garing..dll. Review jangan lupa


SHUN BOSEN!

Disclaimer: maunya sih gue punya semuanya..tapi Masami Kurumada dan disclaimer lainnya teriak kayak gini:

"NGGAK BISA! POKOKNYA PUNYA AKU, EIKE, DAKU, IAM!" sambil nodongin Pistol

Jadi…ya..punya Masami Kurumada deh..terus

Naruto jelas punyanya Masashi Kishimoto.

Hetalia punyanya Hidekaz Maruyama.

Hell Girl? Hanya Nakayoshi dan Tuhan yang tau siapa yang punya Hell Girl.

Love is Money punya Cinta Laura…

Its My Life-Confession punya Bon Jovi sama Glee Cast...

Warning: OOC abis. Liat aja si Shun ntar gimana.

Dan author mempersembahkan:

Fanfic Saint Seiya pertama

Yang berjudul: SHUN BOSEN!

Enjoy….

Shun, Seiya, dan kedua_ saint_ lainnya baru pulang dari rumahnya Poseidon sekalian berenang gratis. Mereka sudah nginap selama 2 minggu disana, dan terpaksa pulang gara-gara Nona Besar Yang Terhormat Saori menyuruh mereka buat pulang.

Tapi Kido Mansion saat itu sepi banget. Cuma Shun aja yang ada disana, plus pelayan-pelayan Saori yang bejibun.

Seiya dan Jabu diminta Saori menemaninya belanja di Pasar Kemang (Pasar Kemang di Yunani?). Alasan Saori biar nggak ada yang culik dia. Padahal sebenarnya biar ada yang bawa-bawain barangnya.

Hyoga langsung cabut ke rumah gurunya, karena sang guru tercinta sedang sakit demam ternyata.

Shiryu pulang kampung, menemui Shunrei dan gurunya yang sudah bau tanah itu. Gurunya lagi ngebet pengen nonton DVD "Dewi Jambu" dan Shiryu jauh-jauh ke sana untuk mengantarkan DVD laknat itu.

Ikki? Gak tau deh Ikki ada dimana. Shun nggak peduli sama sekali. Kayaknya Ikki malah ketinggalan di rumah Poseidon. Shun malah bersyukur karena nggak akan ada lagi orang yang ngerecokin dia.

"Terus ngapain ya sekarang?"pikir Shun bosen. Biasanya kalau ada Seiya dkk, Shun bisa berpartner dengan Seiya untuk menjahili Jabu yang emang panasan itu.

"Hoaaah..nonton tipi ah."ujar Shun dan jalan ke ruang tengah.

Shun pun menyalakan tipi besar milik majikannya itu (sembarangan banget!).

_Acara gosip…_

"Jadi, Naruto, kamu serius tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Sasuke?"tanya sang pembawa acara.

"Hah? Gosip darimana tuh?"ujar makhluk Jabrik kuning yang bernama Naruto itu.

"Pemirsa, saat ini Naruto tidak mau membuktikan apa-apa, tapi, sumber informasi dan …."

_Nggak kenal, Naruto siapa, Sasuke siapa. Iih Yaoi. Ganti!_

_Acara politik…_

"Jerman, bagaimana pendapat anda mengenai korupsi yang sering terjadi di Negara Indonesia ini?"tanya juru bicara acara itu.

"Menurut saya, korupsi itu ada karena kemalasan rakyat semata! Dapat dicegah sih, sebenarnya, perilaku seperti itu, asalkan..bla..bla…bla.."

_Alah..kesusahan. Gue kan masih 13 taon. Nggak ngerti. Ganti._

_Acara drama…_

PLAK!

Terlihat di layarseorang wanita berkimono menaplok anak perempuan bermata merah yang berdiri di depannya.

"Dasar kamu anak brengsek! Membuat nasi goreng saja tidak becus!"bentak wanita ini.

"A..ampun Mama Honne.."ujar gadis itu sambil menangis.

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan, Ai! Kamu memang anak tak tahu diuntung!"

_Nggak ngerti deh. Cuma nasi goreng gosong aja ditaploknya nyampe segitunya. Ckck._

"Ah, nggak ada yang rameee! Gimana sih! Dasar payah!"omel Shun. Emang acara TV kamu yang ngatur Shun?

Shun melemparkan remote tak berdosa itu ke arah sofa keras-keras. Lalu pergi ke kamarnya sambil mendengus. Ternyata gini ya tabiatnya Shun kalau nggak ada yang lain. Kalau barengan sama yang lain aja lagaknya lembut , sopan, dan gentle banget. Lah ini?

"Udah ah suntuk! Tidur aja!"Shun ngomong sendiri.

Di dalam kamarnya, ternyata Shun tetap nggak bisa tidur. Kenapa? Karena di depan rumah Saori yang super duper gede itu ada pengamen nyang nyanyi keras-keras.

Kok bisa kedengaran sampai kamar Shun sih? Kamar Shun kan ada di lantai atas, paling pojok pula.

Apa Shun punya telinga super sensitif seperti guk guk? Ya bukanlah!

Pengamen itu bisa kedengaran nyanyinya karena nyanyinya pake toa. Udah gitu lagunya kayak lagunya Cinta Laura yang "Cinta atau Uang" tapi dia ganti jadi "Aku CInta Uang."

Shun melototin pengamen itu kesel dari jendelanya, walaupun dia tau pengamen itu nggak akan sadar kalau dia dipelototin sama penghuninya diatas.

"Cih, jelek banget sih ni pengamen. Udah bangkotan, muka ketutupan cadar gak jelas, matanya ijo lagi! Pas banget sama sifatnya yang matre!" Emang nyambung?

Ngomong-ngomong, kok ciri-ciri pengamennya mirip dengan salah satu tokoh di Naruto ya? Ah, sudahlah..

_I love money_

_I love money_

_Money its so fabulous_

_Money is love_

_Money is love_

_Money is my everything.._

_Everythiinggggg~~!_

Suara si pengamen makin maksa. Shun makin sebel aja, apalagi waktu tahu nggak ada yang ngusir ntu pengamen. Kenapa? Karena pelayannya banyak kerjaan, jadi ngapain buang waktu demi ngurus pengamen nggak jelas gitu? Lagian mereka juga nggak terganggu.

"GRR! Kalau udah kayak gini, mending gue bales nih pengamen!"bentak Shun kesel. Shun mengambil gitar elektrik dan _standing mic_ miliknya (kapan punya yah?), dan ngetes-ngetes sebentar.

"yak, satu dua tiga…Bang Toyib..Bang Toyib..yah, udah betul."

Shun mencolokkan gitar listrik dan micnya ke steker terdekat, dan mulai bernyanyi.

_This aint a song for the broken hearted_

_No silent prayer for the faith departed_

_And I don't wanna be just a face in the crowd_

_You're gonna hear my shout when I shout it all loud_

_ITS MY LIFE!_

_Its now or never_

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just wanna live while im alive_

_Its My Life!_

_This is my confession:_

_Just when I thought I said all I could said_

_My chick on the side, said she go one on the way_

_If I gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all_

_Damn near cried when I get the phone call_

_Im so thrown, I don't know what to do but to give you part two of mine_

_You better stand tall when they're callin' you out_

_Don't bend don't break baby don't back down_

_Its my life…_

_Its now or never_

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just wanna live while im alive_

_Its my life_

_Just when I thought I said all I could said_

_My chick on the side, said she go one on the way_

_This is my confession_

_I just wanna live while im alive_

_ITS MY LIFE!_

Shun menyelesaikan nyanyiannya, dan melihat ke bawah lagi. Pengamen itu pergi sambil mengentakkan kaki sebel.

"WUUH! Gue keren banget!"serunya narsis sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Nah, sekarang misi selanjutnya adalah bobo! Hihihi..June..AA Shun akan datang memimpikanmu..hohohoh.."ujar Shun dengan nada om-om hidung belang.

Plok-plok-plok! Pas liat ke pintu, ternyata Triple S-H-J sedang bertepuk tangan. Maksudnye Seiya-Saori-Shiryu-Hyoga-Jabu

"Shun jago nyanyi sambil maen gitar ternyata!"kata Seiya kagum.

"Pantesan tampangnya kayak rocker gitu…hiks.."ujar Shiryu yang gak tau kenapa malah nangis.

"Lu jahat Shun! Gak pernah bilang kalau lu bisa main gitar! Mulai hari ini, hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini!"seru Hyoga.

"EEEEEHHHH?"Semua orang langsung menatap Hyoga dengan tatapan Dasar-Yaoi-Nista!

"Enak aje! Maap ye, gue masih dan akan selalu setia sama June!"bentak Shun sampai muncrat.

"Shun, minat masuk Sanctuary Mencari Bakat gak?"tanya Saori. _Lumayan, kalau ni anak menang dan dapet duit, gue bisa ambil duitnya._

"Nggak deh, males!"ujar Shun.

"Kamu nggak bisa nolak permintaan Nona Saori!"seru Jabu dan mengejar Shun.

Shun yang takut, entah kenapa kabur secepat kilat, dan dikejar-kejar oleh teman-temannya yang ingin memasukkan dia ke Sanctuary Mencari Bakat. Hingga sore ini keberadaan Shun tidak diketahui.

Sementara itu di Rumah Poseidon..

"HUACHIM! Gue udah kedinginan…kapan gue boleh pulang…brrr….."ujar seorang laki-laki yang memakai handuk dan gemetaran.

"Nanti kalau gue udah puas muter-muterin Samudra Pasifik ini! Ya!"jawab Poseidon dengan muka watados.

"Nasip…Shuun!"

KELAR!

Gaje? Ahaha, biarin. Nggak suka nggak usah baca, dan jangan _flame _ya, kecuali _flame _kamu itu sehangat air hangat untuk mandinya adek bayi. Okeh?

Kalau sudah baca, kiranya tinggalkanlah sedikit cenderamata berupa review yang sangat berharga!

Nggak susah kan kasih komentar?


End file.
